ALL IS FAIR IN FLAME HAZE AND MYSTES
by zaki-kun
Summary: Shana loves Yuji but too shy to tell him. what if Yuji and Kazumi ends up being Report partners and spends more time with each other? what would Shana do? and who is the new student that knows Shana. SxY sorry im weak at summary p
1. Chapter 1: no partner!

author's note: this is my first shakugan no shana fanfic. and i don't own that anime ^_^' and this is my very first fanfic to write.. please bear with me..

**~ALL IS FAIR IN FLAME HAZE AND MYSTES~**

Chapter 1: no partner?!

Shana is walking down to school together with Yuji Sakai, the mystes that has the _reiji maigo_inside him. Both of them are just silent as they walk, Yuji showing Shana few smiles and Shana blush slightly but doesn't show it towards Yuji. She has been in love with Yuji, but doesn't have the courage to tell him face to face. When they arrived at the school gate, they saw Kazumi Yoshida waiting for them. Kazumi is also in love with Yuji, making her Shana's rival. But unlike Shana, she expresses her love to Yuji by making him lunch every day or by just taking care of him. Kazumi bowed before them as both Shana and Yuji approached her. "Good morning Sakai-kun, Shana-chan." Said kazumi cheerfully. Yuji showed Kazumi a smile and said "morning Yoshida-san. Let's go?" both girls nodded and they went towards their class.

During class, their teacher assigned all the students into pairs for their reporting. Unfortunately, having an odd number of students in their class, Shana didn't got a partner. She raised her hand stood up. "sir, why don't I have a partner?" asked Shana in a nice way while looking around the class and seeing all have partners. She looked at everyone and focused her eyes on both Yuji and Kazumi which are partners. She then looked back at her teacher and gave him an evil glare and frowned. Her teacher sweat drop and wiped it away with a handkerchief and pretended to smile. "now, now Hirai calm down ok? This is just temporary, tomorrow you will then have you partner so don't go glaring at me like that." her teacher said in a half-scared tone of voice. Shana just sigh and sat down, mumbling some curses towards her teacher.

At lunch break, Shana and the gang were eating altogether. Shana was still frustrated in what their teacher announced to them and just took big bites at her melon bread. Yuji just kept on calming Shana down so that she won't get choked with her lunch. "hmph!! If I can just.. ARGH!!!" said Shana angrily in between bites of her food. Her friends just laughed at what Shana's been acting and Yuji's attempt to calm the angry Shana. Kazumi tugged Yuji's shirt to get his attention. "Sakai-un, I think we should meet after school to discuss about our report." Kazumi said shyly. Yuji just smiled and said " sure Yoshida-san, we can meet outside the school and have our research at my house okay?" kazumi happily agreed in what Yuji planned and continued eating. But Shana on the other hand become more frustrated, not because of being alone in her report but because Kazumi and Yuji are going to have their research at Yuji's house.

Meanwhile outside the school, a guy was standing in front of the gate and looked at the windows from a distance. "tomorrow I'll see you again, my nietono shana"

whew! finished with my first chapter. hope you guys like it a little.. and please give me a review to make me write a little better thanks guys ^^


	2. Chapter 2: the new guy

Chapter 2: the new guy

the next day, Shana went to school all by herself since Yuji decided to meet up with Kazumi early in the morning for their report. As she arrived at their classroom, she saw both Yuji and Kazumi discussing about their topic. She just kept on walking towards her seat, not making eye contact towards Yuji. but Yuji noticed Shana and greeted her. "morning Shana, im sorry if I didn't walk with you today." said Yuji while forcing a smile on his face as soon as he saw Shana's evil glare when she looked at him. Shana just ignores Yuji and went to her seat. '_hmp! I don't care if you don't walk with me' _Shana though as she rested her head on her table. A few seconds later their teacher entered the room and all of the students settled down on their respective seats.

"Good morning class, today we have a new student. He's from England so please be nice to him,." said their teacher as he glares at Shana like it was her he's referring to. Shana just ignored her teacher but she suddenly felt a strong aura coming from the door. An aura she's somehow familiar with. "okay you can come in now Mr. Hunter." Said the teacher.

A guy with a long silvery-blue pony-tailed hair, golden-colored eyes entered the room. He smiled at everyone and bowed. All of the girls except Ogata and Kazumi blushed and screamed "he's handsome!!!" The guy just smiled again and introduced himself to them. "im Freyjadour Hunter, nice to meet all of you. But please call me Frey" Said Frey in a polite manner that made some of the girls in class blush. "ahem! Mr. Hunter you take your seat behind Ms. Hirai" said the teacher as he was getting irritated with the girls. Frey just nodded and went to his seat.

But as Frey was walking to his seat, he stopped at the side of Shana's table and smiled at her. Everyone looked at both of them; waiting to what Shana would react. Upon everyone's surprise, Shana smiled back and Frey went to his seat.

During free period, Shana approached Yuji and asked if he would be able to go training tonight. But Yuji bowed his head, avoiding what Shana might react said "im sorry Shana, Yoshida and I aren't finished ye-" but before Yuji could finish his sentence Shana interrupted with her favorite line. "shutup, shutup, shutup!" shouted Shana. Kazumi tried to calm Shana and explain how important it is their report. "alright, Yuji! you will have 10x the training since you skipped 2 trainings already." Said Shana in a threatening tone and she stomped back to her seat. Kazumi just giggled in how Shana acted and Yuji smiled as well.

Shana just closed both her fists, trying to be calm as she was getting more irritated with Yuji. "mind if I seat with you.. my nietono no shana?" said someone in a low and polite tone of voice. When Shana looked at the person who called her '_nietono no shana' _she was surprised to see it was Frey. "it's Shana now Frey." Shana said in an irritated tone of voice. Frey patted Shana on the head a few times and placed his right hand on Shana's forehead. "if I were you, my Shana, you will keep your cool down before you go rampaging on other teens." Said Frey as he giggled slightly from what he said. Shana just took a deep breath and nodded. Frey looked at Shana and taps her forehead and said, "I guess were partners in the report. So, my Shana, wanna finish it this evening at your place? Or if you want we could just hang-out" Shana smirk and looked at Frey with a taunting glare. "it's not like you to skip something important and _hang-out_ anywhere." Shana commented. Frey just chuckled and patted Shana on the head again. Shana swiped Frey's hand away from her head and slammed it on the table. "im not a kid anymore Frey, anyway it's okay if we finish it tonight. Just don't forget that Wilhelmina is back." Shana said as she held Frey's arm tightly.

The other students are looked at Shana and Frey as soon as they heard a noise coming from Shana's table. Shana felt that her classmates are looking at her and just glared at them menacingly. Frey on the other hand grabbed Shana's hand and kissed the back of her palm. All the girls squealed and looked at Shana as if she won the jackpot. Frey smiled and went back to his seat leaving Shana staring blankly at her table.

Yuji saw everything that happened but just ignored it. 'maybe they're just old friends' Yuji thought and just went back into discussing with Kazumi.


	3. Chapter 3: condemner of justice!

A/N: ok chapter 3 is up!! I hope this clears something up to you guys. Well hope you enjoy this.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3: condemner of justice

The next day, Shana was walking with Yuji now and was headed to school. "So Shana, how was your research going with hunter?" Yuji asked. Shana looked at Yuji upon hearing him ask a question about their research. "its fine were done with our research and Frey's writing it on the cartolina.. so will you train tonight?" Shana said as her sight went back to the road. Yuji just showed Shana a fake laugh and scratched the back of his head as soon as he heard Shana's question. He suddenly stopped and bowed infront of Shana. "im sorry Shana, this is the last night I won't be going to training. Well since I promised Yoshida-san that we would celebrate finishing our report. But uhm, you can join us if you like since Satou, Tanaka, Ike and Ogata are coming aswell." Yuji said, hoping that Shana won't get mad.

Shana felt like her heart's being pricked by needles as she continues to look at the road, avoiding looking at Yuji. Alastor seemed to notice Shana's silence answered Yuji's question. "Shana will have her training tonight with a flame haze, she can't be coming to you party." Yuji looked at both of Shana in a confusing way. "are you training with miss Carmel? Or miss Margery?" yuji asked. "neither" Shana said coldly and she began running towards their school, leaving Yuji very confused.

'a flame haze that isn't miss Carmel or miss Margery? Wonder who that person is' Yuji asked to himself and started running aswell to catch up with Shana.

At school during lunch break, Shana forgot to buy her favorite melon bread and just sulked at her seat. Yuji noticed that Shana was just at her seat and called her to join them. "hey Shana, c'mon let's eat." Yuji said. But Shana ignored him and laid her head on the table again. "what's up with her? Usually she's happy when its lunch time." Ike asked as he too notices Shana's absence from their combined table.

"that's because she doesn't have her melon bread." A voice said beside them.

All of them in the table looked at the person and it was Frey. He was carrying a plastic which was full of something that looked like pastry. "umm hunter-san, are you going to eat all of those?" asked Kazumi as she pointed the plastic Frey was holding. Frey raised the plastic at the level of his head and looked at them. "these? Nah im not gonna eat these, I have my own food in my bag." Frey said and smiled at Kazumi. "then why do you have those, uhh, bread?" Ike asked to Frey. Frey just smiled and walked towards Shana and dropped the plastic at her table. Yuji and the others looked at what Frey is doing.

"eat your lunch now, before you start to have a bad mood, my Shana" Frey said with a smile. Shana looked at Frey and then opened the plastic that Frey dropped at her table. Shana's eyes widen and she began to smile just like a little girl that got her present from santa clause. "eat them all okay my Shana?" Frey said pleadingly and he went back to his seat. Shana just nodded and stood up to sit with Yuji and the others.

"what was in the plastic Shana?" asked Yuji. Shana showed them the contents of the plastic; it was full of melon bread that Shana loved to eat. "wow that's very sweet of him Hirai, giving you so many melon bread. But how come he knew you liked them? He's new here right?" Ogata said to Shana. "I don't know." Shana lied as she opened one of the melon bread's wrapper and started to eat the bread and all of them continued to eat.

Yuji on the other hand was felt something weird on his heart. 'why does my heart feel like it's being poked by needles.. And why am I getting irritated?' Yuji wondered as he eats his bento that Kazumi made for him.

That night, Shana was standing at the park with a fuzetsu field. She was in her flame haze state looking around the field and keeping her guard up with the nietono shana on her right-hand.

"he's coming! Above you!" yelled Alastor. And Shana quickly evaded a falling spear from above and pointed her sword to the person that owns the spear. "well done condemner of justice, but not good enough." Alastor said. And the person that owns the spear which was Frey approached Shana and smiled "well, she really did trained enough to evade my attack Alastor, but still my nietono shana or my Shana still can't counter." said Frey as he struck his spear on the ground. "am I right Aeolus?" Frey asked as his ring glowed. "hmm the flamed-haired, burning-eyed hunter did got better Frey, just admit it." Aeolus said and both Shana and Frey laughed.

Meanwhile, Yuji was still thinking about what happened during lunch. 'who is that guy? And why am I feeling like this?' Yuji thought as he was staring at the ramen bowl in his front. Ike patted Yuji on his shoulder and it startled Yuji. "oi Sakay! Ramen is made to be eaten and not to be stared at." Ike commented and Yuji just laughed weakly and ate his ramen.

A/N: it's nice to put some little twist in a story right? Ehehe please don't kill me..


	4. Chapter 4: KISS and Frey’s observation

A/N: okay, I was busy with my schoolwork that I had to postponed this chapter. But now its here. Yey for me ^^,

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 4: K.I.S.S and Frey's observation

Shana and Frey continued to train at the fuzetsu. Both of them are equal in both speed, power and strategy. Deflecting each and every strike, evading all the unresticted magics athat came in their way and even dodging their weapons that nearly cut their flesh. As they both clash their weapons, both flame haze show that their enjoying their training. They have a smile in their faces, even Shana smiled more often as they both looked at each other.

"you're getting really good my Shana. Did my absence made you even stronger?" Frey said as he chuckled when his attacks were easily been deflected by Shana.

"hmp! Just admit it Frey, im getting stronger and stronger than you now! Hahaha!" Shana said laughing.

And they continued attacking each other. Frey thrusting his spear to Shana and Shana deflecting it with her katana. But Shana's hand suddenly slipped and got a wind cut to her left cheek, making blood flow out of the cut. Shana quickly wiped away the blood and took on an attacking stance but Frey stopped attacking and walked towards Shana.

"why did you stopped, condemner of justice?" Alastor asked.

Frey just showed his usual smile and looked at Shana's face as he stopped in front of her. "what? C'mon let's continue Frey" Shana said. But Frey raised his left hand at level of Shana's left cheek and traced his left index finger at Shana's left cheek. "You're hurt, my Shana." Shana said in a sweet way with a smile. "this is nothing, c'mon Frey let's continue!" Shana said irritably. But Frey placed his hand at shana's chin and kissed her.

Meanwhile, Yuji was still with their friends, partying for the finished reports they had. "hey Sakai! Let's see who can finish this huge bowl of ramen!" Keisaku Satou said showing Yuji two huge bowls of ramen. Yuji smiled weakly as he looked at the bowls so huge. "by the way Sakai, where's Hirai?" Ike said as he looked around seeing one of them were missing. "she said that she needed to do something important so she can't join us." Yuji lied as he too doesn't know where Shana was. Kazumi too wondered why Shana wasn't with Yuji all day and decided to pull Yuji outside their venue.

"why Shana isn't with us Yuji?" Kazumi asked. Yuji just looked at Kazumi and said "I don't know Yoshida, Alastor said that she has training tonight." "is it with miss carmel?" Kazumi asked again. But Yuji shook his head showing that Kazumi as wrong. "it's not miss carmel nor mis margery, that's what Shana said to me." Yuji said. "it wouldn't be Khamsin, since Khamsin often use his powers to fight. So who could it be?" Kazumi said still thinking of who might Shana be Training with. Yuji just looked at the sky, still thinking of who shana was with at that night. "let's go inside Yoshida, it's getting a little chilly here" Yuji suggested and Kazumi nodded and followed Yuji inside.

Back at Shana, when she felt Frey's lips touched hers she pushed Frey so hard that he fell down. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?!" Shana said angrily. Frey just sat up and smiled again. "I heard from my journey that when someone you care about got hurt, you kiss the hurt part. Apparently, your lips were much more kissable than your cheeks." Frey said with a smile. Shana pointed her sword at Frey's face and looking at him fiercely. "ara! My Shana's angry at what I did. Tell me my dear Shana, do you intend to give you lips to someone else? Someone with the name of Yuji Sakai?" Frey said.

He changed his sitting position in an Indian sit and placed both of his hands at his legs. Upon hearing what Frey said, Shana blushed so hard and was about to thrust her katana at Frey but stopped by Frey's hand grabbing the katana. "shut up! shut up! Shut up!" Shana yelled sitting down in front of Frey. Frey just looked at Shana with his usual smile on his face. "you liked that Yuji, am I right?" Frey asked. Shana just took a deep breath to calm down and nodded. "ah I knew it. But you know you can't get him involve in our situation. Unless.." but before Frey could finish his sentence Shana cut him off "he's a mystes" Shana interrupted his sentence. "wow, well I guess there's no problem then? Or is there a rival?" Frey said. Shana looked at Frey as if he was a spy. "how come you're saying all of these?" Shana asked with her eyes focused on Frey. Again Frey smiled and just said "let's just say I have a keen sense of observation on my Shana. Well I think your wound's healed now." He pointed shana's healed left cheek and Shana touched her cheek and was surprised that her wound was gone.

"c'mon let me take you home now." Added Frey as he stood up and helped Shana to stand up. "if you kiss me again I'll kill you." Warned Shana to Frey as she hardens the grip on his hand. Frey twitched on the pain he felt on Shana's grip and just showed a forced smile.

"well remember this my dear Shana, if somebody hurt you, whoever that person may be, that person has to deal with me." Frey said seriously. Shana just looked at Frey confusingly and Frey just patted Shana on her head like a master patting his cat and casted the fuzetsu off and took Shana home.

A/N: so guys, how was it? Please give me a review okay ^^ I hope I have many reviews here


	5. Chapter 5: am I jealous?

A/N: first of all I would like to thank all the people that review my work. And sorry if my story isn't that good in both grammar and the main story, well mainly the grammar since I always end up getting poor grades in my English class. Please do understand thanks…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 5: am I jealous?

The next day, Yuji wondered why Shana didn't walk with him to school. 'Is she mad at me for not training these past days?' he asked himself. Upon arriving at the school's gates Kazumi was there waiting for him. Kazumi was smiling and waving at him and Yuji just waved back. "Good morning Yuji. Huh? Shana's not with you today?" she said as she looked at Yuji being alone. Yuji just sighed and nodded. "I guess she's busy or went on ahead. Well, I bet we'll see her at class, c'mon Yoshida let's go inside." Yuji said as he went inside the school campus and Kazumi followed him.

Upon arriving at their classroom, Yuji saw Shana was already there. She was at her seat, laughing and talking with someone. Someone that made Yuji's heart feel like it's going to break into small pieces. It was Freyjadour Hunter, Shana's report partner. 'How did he make Shana laugh like that? As far as I know Shana's very hard to please' Yuji thought as he stares at both Shana and Frey.

"Hey! Sakai! Would you mind moving inside? Or are you just going to stand at the door and be our living doorstop?" a girl yelled at Yuji's ear.

Yuji was startled upon hearing the girl and looked behind him to see the girl was Ogata.

"O-oh! I'm sorry Ogata."

And Yuji went to his seat and just sighed. 'What in heaven's name is happening to me?' he asked himself. He just closed his eyes and tried to shake away all the things that come to his mind.

"Yuji, Yuji, YUJI!" a female voice yelled.

"What now!?" Yuji yelled back

When Yuji opened his eye, he was surprised to see an angry Shana standing beside him with both her hands being held behind her back by Frey.

"Let go Frey, I'll kill this idiot for ignoring me again!" yelled Shana angrily while struggling to let Frey let go of her hands. "Calm Down my Shana, maybe he was just sleeping so he didn't hear you calling him." Frey Said calming Shana down. Frey just looked at Yuji, giving him a hint to respond to Shana before she could get a hold of him and kill him.

"Uhm Shana, hunter's right. I was sleeping so I didn't hear you calling me." Yuji lied. Shana slowly calmed down and crossed her arms, giving Yuji a death glare. "Hmph! Well I'll just make this quick. For making me mad and ignoring me, Wilhelmina will train you from now on!" Shana said angrily and She turned around and went back to her seat.

"Whew! My Shana has so much energy" Frey said happily and also went back to his seat. But hearing the word 'MY SHANA' Yuji felt as if a cold wind passed his body.

Few hours later at lunch time, Yuji and the others started eating. Kazumi gave Yuji her home-made bento and Yuji accepted it happily. "You know guys, I envy Sakai. He's always have Yoshida to make him lunch. I bet it tastes so good, with all that love in each and every food in that bento." Ike teased making both Yuji and Kazumi blushed. All of them laughed at what the two reacted and stated that they should start eating. "Where's Shana? Doesn't it she always give Sakai a box full of melon bread?" Kazumi asked as she noticed that they were 1 friend short at the table.

"If you're looking for Hirai, she's at the back with Hunter. Well mind you guys I think they make a lovely couple." One of their classmates said.

All of them looked at the back and saw both Shana and Frey having lunch together. They also heard some of their classmates squealed upon seeing the two eating together, saying that they look cute or they should be a couple. Yuji again felt the ache in his heart but tried to ignore it once more, thinking that it was just because of hunger. But Eita and Keisaku both laughed when they heard their classmates' comments.

"H-Hirai t-together with the new kid? Hahaha! That's really funny. I bet you guys that she will kill him by the end of this day if he even touches Hirai." Keisaku said as he laughed harder thinking of what he said.

"uhm sorry to burst your happiness boys but I think you should reconsider that bet." Ogata said, pointing at both Shana and Frey.

Again all of them look at the back and saw Frey wiping the small bread crumbs at Shana's face, laughing at how Shana was looking like a little girl. Shana just stuck out her tongue; teasing Frey that she can handle herself. They saw a small smile form out of Shana's face, which they rarely see and even a laugh that they are sure impossible for a mere new student to make her act like that.

"That's, uhh, interesting. It seems Hunter has a way with the ladies. And not just any ladies, he made Hirai spend time with him." Eita commented. All of them looked at Yuji and Yuji suddenly got nervous with their look. He started sweating as all of them focused their attention on him. "W-what?" he asked them. "Did you do anything to offend Shana?" Kazumi asked. Yuji shook his head showing them that he didn't do anything. Kazumi put her index finger atop of her lips, and tried to think of the possibilities in Shana's actions. "Maybe they're just bonding or Shana's just being nice to entertain Hunter. Why don't we just continue eating our lunch now?" Kazumi suggested and all of them agreed.

Yuji on the other hand looked at the back again, feeling as if he's getting angry and started clutching his fist. 'Damn! Why am I acting like this? Is this what they called jealousy? ' Yuji wondered as he gritted his teeth.

* * *

A/N: okay chapter 5 finished. i hope i didn't messed this up since im too sleepy to ype now.. anyway thanks for reading ^^


	6. Chapter 6: men are dense

**A/N**: okay… I know I didn't update this and had been updating my Mai Hime story… for that I ask for forgiveness… it was just, nobody had liked this story last year and I wondered if I were to continue it or just drop it.. well since many have been saying I should continue… I think I might… and since jackds2 had made his own continuation of this story.. I'm having an internal conflict ahaha…

**jackds2**: hey I'm cool with you doing your version… don't worry I won't stop you ^-^

* * *

Chapter 6: men are dense

"Miss Carmel I can't do this anymore!" Yuji whined. He was panting like a dog after the hard training Wilhelmina under the fuzetsu field. Time stopped inside but still the mystes felt his sweat flowing down from his whole body like a waterfalls.

Wilhelmina Carmel, the manipulator of objects, stood atop of a pole with not a single scratch or dirt in her body. She looked down to Yuji and sighed at the sight of the exhausted mystes. "you will not be able to help with Shana if you give up easily –de arimasu." She voiced out.

Yuji sat down to the grass and swipe the sweat that had covered mostly of his face. he was still panting from exhaustion and the hits he received from Wilhelmina wasn't helping him. "speaking of Shana, where is she?" he asked when he noticed Wilhelmina jumped down from the pole and walked close to him. He looked up to the stoic expression of the female flame haze and saw no sign of being answer.

"The flamed-haired, burning-eyed hunter is under training and must not be disturbed. If you wish to join her, do better in your own training. That what she said." Wilhelmina's headdress, Tiamat said. Wilhelmina hit her headdress lightly and Tiamat groaned softly upon feeling the hit from its flame haze. She looked at Yuji and gestured that they should leave and that Yuji should take a rest for the night.

The mystes groaned and stood up from the grass and wiped away the dirt that clung onto his pants. He watched as the flame haze removed the fuzetsu and walked away to the direction of their abode while he decided to get home himself.

"Mom I'm home! Did Shana come here?" Yuji yelled out when he arrived at his home. He hoped that he would be greeted by an annoyed Shana by the door but to his dismay, only the open hard chestnut wood and the metal knob greeted him. He sighed as he removed his shoes and put on his slippers as he entered the house and went towards the kitchen where his mother usually was. '_Maybe Shana's with mom.'_ He hoped, tiredly striding towards the kitchen

His mother, Chigusa Sakai, was indeed at kitchen. Yet to his disappointment yet again, there's no Shana waiting for him or glaring at him. He tried to look around, still hoping that Shana was just hiding somewhere.

Chigusa noticed her son's odd behavior and chuckled realizing that Yuji was looking for Shana. "Shana's not here Yuji. But she did came by awhile ago, saying that you don't need to walk with her." she relayed the message that Shana left to her.

"oh…" Yuji sighed and went over to the table and slumped down to his chair. The training with Wilhelmina did a toll on his body and since it was not yet midnight, the power of existence that was lost in his body hadn't yet recovered. His mother gave him his dinner and sat down just across him.

"Did you have a fight with Shana? She looks rather upset when she dropped by here awhile ago." Chigusa asked. She looked at her son which was silently taking his food to his mouth and shook his head in response to her question. She gave her son a warm smile and reached out to brush his hair with her hand. "Yuji, don't be so down. Maybe Shana is just busy with her report just like you a few days ago with Kazumi. Who knows, maybe tomorrow we'll hear her cute little voice and drag you out again." she chuckled as she remember Shana dragging Yuji to the empty space beside their house and trained him to be strong.

Yuji nods his head and maintains his silence. Inside his mind, he was mentally yelling at the fact that Shana might be with Frey and it confuses him aswell as hurt him whenever he thinks about it. His brows twitches when the thought of Frey giving Shana a plastic filled with melon bread on the lunch when Shana forgot to buy some. They spent lunch and Frey happened to make Shana both smile and laugh which he can't even do without being hurt. '_They're just friends! They're just friends!"_ he mentally chanted, easing the pain he feels in his heart.

Chigusa watched her son's changing facial expression. She could read with the expression itself that Yuji was having some sort of confusion in what he feels. "Yuji, why don't I bake Shana some home-made melon bread and you give it to her tomorrow?"

Yuji snapped out of his mental mantra and blinked a few times to register to his mind what his mother told him. When his mind process 'home-made Melon bread' and 'Shana', his face lit up and he hastily agreed to his mother's plan. "Sure mom! I bet Shana would love those." He said with happiness in his tone. He finished his food and rushed back up to his room and rest.

"Teen love…" Chigusa whispered and giggled as she cleaned up the table and washed the dishes before going to her room to sleep.

0-0-0

The next day, Shana was already at their classroom together with Frey. She was seated at her seat while Frey leaned at her desk and gave out a smile to their female classmates that made all of them blush. She groaned and put her head down to the table and sighed deeply.

"You know, my Shana, if you continue to sigh like that you'll end up getting much older than me." he teased, earning himself a glare from Shana. He sniggered and patted Shana on the head like a cat. "Always the hot tempered. Say, can we go out later after school? I heard from the humans that it's the best way to do some catching up to." He offered her one of his dashing smile that again made their classmates who saw it blush.

Shana swiped away Frey's hand from her head and grumbled a rejection to the golden-eyed flame haze. "We don't need catching up or going out. Besides I spend the last two nights with you and I proved to you I'm better than before." Shana scoffed of.

This, in turn, made Frey laughed. He reached out and cupped Shana's left cheek and intently gazed over her eyes. His golden eyes could see that the female flame haze was hurt and it pricked his heart to see her like that. "my Shana, it pains me to see you like this." He whispered. But Shana just slapped his hand away from her cheek and glare at him. "A heart is a fragile thing my Shana. Whoever will break your will suffer broken bones by me or worse, with my Aeolus." He half jested. He glided his slender hand and pointed at Shana's heart.

"I'm not a kid anymore Freyjadour. I can take care and protect myself now." Shana grumbled and gave Frey a pout that made the golden-eyed exchange student a wide smile.

The laughter of the exchange student and the grumpy yet non-violent response of Shana made Ogata and the others to look at them and wonder if Yuji and Shana had a fight.

"Maybe Hirai and Hunter are old friends?" Keisaku thought out loud.

"or maybe, Sakai chose Kazumi over Hirai and Hunter's the one who will save Hirai from her heartache!" said Ogata, squealing at the idea of a romantic scene of Frey, wiping the tears away from Shana's eyes and romantically staring at each other's eyes.

The words rang on Yuji's head like a bell that's been hit by a mace. His heart thumped harder and both his eyes widen in shock. "I did not choose anyone nor I will let Hunter do that to shana!" he yelled out loud, slamming both his palm to his desk.

Everyone, and as in the entire class, looked at the angered Yuji. Frey has his brow raised when he heard his name and Shana's being yelled out by Yuji. Shana, on the otherhand, looked at Yuji with a slight gleam in her eyes.

Ogata grabbed Yuji's sleeve and pulled him back down to his seat. "I was just joking Sakai don't be so serious about that or else people will think that you are guilty." She said to Yuji. She pointed out that everyone's attention was on him and if he doesn't do something, rumors will start to spread.

The mystes sighed and bowed his head in apology for yelling out loud. He said that he was just tired and didn't know what he was saying. And this had been believed by their classmates but not Shana and Frey. He glanced at the two and saw that Frey was looking at him with a perplexed stare and Shana; Shana somehow sighed and rested her head at the table when she heard that Yuji was just blabbering nonsense.

Frey felt Shana's aura mildly stagger and it meant that the flame haired, burning eyed hunter felt either sadness or hurt. Feeling the urge to comfort Shana, he gently bend down and kissed the flame haze on her head and to everyone's surprise, Shana didn't violently kicked his ass. He darted his golden-eyed gazed to Yuji who has his brows creased as he looked back at him. '_this would be fun.'_ He said in his mind as he bowed his head slightly to acknowledge Yuji's unconscious threatening glare at him and went back to his seat.

With a deep breath in each inhale of oxygen, the mystes felt flames consuming his heart and anger overflowing his mind. his both hands tightly balled up and shaking in frustration as his eyes saw the sweet action of the exchange student towards Shana and not get pummeled up like he always get with just a small smile he shows to her.

Their teacher coming inside and announcing the reports to be reported on that day made Yuji snapped back from his anger and Shana to give the teacher a menacing glare. With everyone finished with the reports, no one complained at the announcement and cope up with it. The first few students showed their reports nicely which earned them a nice grade. Then when Yuji and Kazumi were next to report, Shana ignored them and just looked at the far left side window, hating the fact that Yuji was paired up with Kazumi instead of her and choosing not to train with her just to do the project.

'_He could always tell me that he would train before we go to school, but NO!'_ Shana mentally screamed in her mind. When she heard her name and Frey's called up by their teacher, she glared at the teacher and made sure that her glare would scare him.

Frey stood up before Shana and walked towards his partner with his right hand carrying a blue rolled cartolina. He reached out his left hand, gesturing to help Shana up from her seat. His hand was gently grasped by his partner and he assisted her in standing up aswell as guided her towards the front of the class.

Light delighted squeals and some angry girlfriends hitting their boyfriends for not being a gentleman like Frey filled their classroom and made Yuji annoyed some more. Kazumi noticed this and knew what Yuji was going through. She knew it too well and it's known as 'jealousy'. '_men are sometimes denser than a log.'_ Kazumi said the obvious to herself. She then looked at Shana who was done with their report and currently hitting Frey with the rolled up cartolina at the head and yelling 'Shut up' a few times. '_I love Yuji to the point that I'll be willing to help him get together with Shana just to make him happy' _she mentally noted. Sure it sent her heart a painful tug but it was for Yuji and she wanted the guy to be happy whether it was because of her or not.

0-0-0

Lunch came by as quickly as their teachers hastily finished their lessons, which was a thirty minute earlier than the usual due to the fact that a certain dark haired girl was giving them either a glare or commenting and pointing hard on their mistakes in class. If it wasn't for either Frey or Yuji interrupting Shana's retorts and threats, the girl would've took out her nietono no shana and pointed it to the innocent teachers. And lunch which the usual group was setting up was joined by Frey since he had asked if he can join Shana and avoid some girls disturbing his lunch.

"so Frey, how are you related with Hirai?" Ogata bluntly asked out, placing her bento box on the table and opening it. Everyone in their joined table looked at Ogata and gave her a 'sudden question much?!' look, and Ogata just replied with her both brows raised and a silent 'someone has to ask' look.

Frey, who had just finished opening his own black bento box, looked at Ogata and smiled when he heard the sudden question. He looked at Shana as if asking permission to tell who he is to the female flame haze's life. But seeing that Shana was busy with Yuji giving her a box with melon bread and smiling like a cute child gave Frey enough permission to speak about the matter. "ah you can say that were related. But maybe more?" he smiled and looked at Shana who has a bread clutched between her mouth. He took this as cute and couldn't help but pull the bread apart from Shana's mouth and wiped the crumbs away. "always the child…"

Shana smiled and pointed Yuji who was currently eating his own lunch. "Frey! Chigusa made me melon bread!!! And Yuji said he made it into different shapes!" she said happily, showing Frey the box full of melon bread. She looked at Yuji and gave him a happy smile, forgetting whatever grudge she had on the mystes.

"Oh? Well I must thank you Sakai-san for making my Shana happy." He offered Yuji a thankful smile which was replied back by a simple nod.

The mystes cringed hearing Frey refer Shana as his. He held his chopstick tighter but all anger that's building up went away when he saw how Shana was enjoying her lunch which he and her mother made. '_why didn't I noticed how cute Shana is whenever she's smiling like that.'_ All pain in his heart subsides and he mentally thanked her mom for the idea.

"Yuji! Yuji stop staring or I'll poke your eye!"

The mystes blinked and focused his attention to the one who yelled at him. He saw a fuming and struggling Shana who was being held back by Frey. He didn't realize that lunch was over and he had unconsciously packed up his own bento box and that their next teacher didn't came due to some rumors about a certain student causing hardship on the faculty staffs that entered the room. He laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "haha sorry Shana, was there something you need?" he asked. Frey released Shana and gladly give the two some talking space.

Shana crossed her arms and puffed out her left cheek to show Yuji she's annoyed. "I was wondering that since reports are over, are you still-"

"NO! I'm free now!" Yuji cut her off with a wide goofy smile on his face. This made Shana blink a few times and nod her head. "Very well, I guess I can tell Wilhelmina to add some more training with you." she turned around and was about to walk towards her seat when a firm grip in her wrist stopped her. She turned around and saw a surprised Yuji. "Let go Yuji!"

"Are you still not gonna train me? The reports are over now and we can train again."

Shana looked at Yuji and down to her wrist. She looked at her wrist for a couple of minutes, not saying anything and ignoring all the stares they got. Her brows furrowed and she looked up to Yuji and gave him a scowl. "I have training myself! It's your own fault why I can't train you!" she yelled and removed Yuji's grip from her wrist. She then ran outside their room, leaving Yuji frozen in place and everyone giving him a glare for making Shana angrier.

"Shana…" Yuji whispered, looking at the slammed closed door. He shook his head and was about to ran after the flame haze when a strong hand pulled him back. He looked back with his creased brows and saw furious golden-eyes looking at him. He felt an ominous power coming from Frey as his hand tightens on its hold. "Let go Hunter!"

"leave my Shana for now. Or else…" he looked at Yuji with anger in his golden-eyes.

"or else what?!" Yuji spat back.

The two started a glaring contest with no one willing to give up. Everyone in the room didn't dare to stop them since they felt like they're in a lion's den with a lion and a mouse glaring at each other. their friends spoke out to stop them but they were ignored and they saw the fury in both male's eyes.

It was Frey who broke his gaze first and took a deep breath to calm down. Him calming down made the aura in the whole class to lighten up and made those who got scared to sigh in relief. He removed his grip to Yuji and walked passed him. "if a tear fall from my Shana's eyes, I'll kill you… mystes…" he whispered to Yuji when he got to ear's range and walked out to find Shana. His tone was serious and has a killer intent in it, not like his usual playful or cheery voice.

Yuji's eyes went wide in surprise when Frey refers to him as mystes. He quickl whipped his head to where Frey was headed and only saw the door closing. '_how did he…"

* * *

_

i hope i didn't get rusty in this fic.. and i hopeyou like his update... i'm very... very sorry.. kannin na minna... __  
_


End file.
